Locked in a Closet
by DutchessOfDrama
Summary: What happens when Dick gets a brilliant idea to lock Wally and Artemis in a closet? Obviously not what they were expecting. Rated T because I'm new here and paranoid.


**Hey guys, this is my first story on fanfiction so I don't want any flames please and thank you! I will take all constructive criticism though.**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Young Justice…but if I did, my life would be complete! **

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

"Are we really going to do this?" Zantanna asked, interrupting Dick as he was explaining his new plan master plan.

"Yes, now pay attention," he told her. "So when target A comes into the cave its team alphas job to knock out the target and put them in area C. Team betas job is to knock out target B and bring them to area C as well. After both teams have completed the mission they are to report back to the rendezvous point."

"So in other words, we have to knock out Wally and Artemis and lock them in a closet together?" M'gann asked.

"Precisely," Dick said with a smirk on his face.

"And we have to do this without getting an arrow to the gut or being beat senseless in a matter of seconds?" Zantanna questioned the younger boy.

"Yes, now team alpha will be M'gann, Conner and I. Team beta is Zantanna and Kaldur." Dick said as he cackled his classic robin cackle.

"So we have Wally?" Conner asked.

"Yes and we have Artemis," Kaldur told the other boy.

"Wait does the league approve of this?" M'gann said worriedly.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." The boy wonder said simply.

_Recognised Artemis B07_

"That's our cue Kaldur," Zantanna told the boy beside her.

"I still don't think that this is right, I mean these are our teammates! I think we should try-" The boy was cut off by the magician grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"Come on you big baby, this is for the best," she said as she pulled the much larger boy along behind her.

"Okay so when Wally comes he is going to flirt with M'gann obviously so M'gann you are going to go to the kitchen. Distract him, then Conner you are going to sneak up on him and grab his arms. I will then come out of my hiding place and knock him out." Dick said cackling.

_Recognised Kid Flash B03_

"Let's go," Dick told the two.

"Okay, but Dick what-" M'gann stopped mid sentence as she realised that the boy had already disappeared. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen with Conner right behind her.

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

Artemis walked past the training room at the cave. She had her head phones in listening to her music when she got the feeling that somebody was following her. She paused and took her headphones off and looked around.

She surveyed the room and found nothing so she kept walking but she could not shake the feeling that she was being watched.

_"Sdnah reh dnib"_

Artemis hands were suddenly tied behind her back; she spun around to find Zantanna standing there with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell Zee?" she asked her supposed friend.

_"Teef reh pu eit" _

Artemis went to step forward only to fall on her face. The blond archer looked behind her and saw that her feet were tied as well.

"Seriously?" she said as she rolled over and got to her knees.

"Now, Kaldur!" Zantanna cried out.

Kaldur stepped out from behind Artemis. The boy picked up the squirming blond.

"When I get out of this you two are dead!" she yelled at the two.

"Oh whoops I probably should have gagged her," Zantanna said thoughtfully.

"Hurry up Zantanna," Kaldur told the other girl.

"Hurry up with what?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry Artemis," Zantanna said, "Dick's orders."

"The little troll! What's he up to now?"

_"Peels ot og" _Zantanna said.

Artemis mumbled something about killing a troll then she dropped to the ground in deep sleep.

"Come along Kaldur," Zantanna called out behind her.

The team leader sighed and picked up the blond girl and threw the sleeping girl over his shoulder.

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

Wally was searching the kitchen for something to eat when he spotted the Martian behind him standing in the doorway.

"Hey there M'gann," Wally greeted the girl.

"Oh hi Wally," she said to him.

"So what are you doing?" the speedster asked M'gann.

"Umm I'm just making cookies, do you want some?" She asked him.

"Of course I do!" he answered.

The hungry speedster followed the Martian to the counter as she started to get the ingredients to make cookies.

"Umm Wally can you grab me some sugar?" M'gann asked the boy.

"Sure thing sugar," he said with a wink.

As Wally was searching the cupboards for sugar Conner jumped out and pinned the smaller boy's arms behind his back.

"What the hell Supes?" Wally asked as he struggled to get out of Conner's iron grip.

Suddenly a small ball dropped into the room. The three were all silent as they waited for something to happen. Before they could think though, the room was filled in smoke and a loud cackle could be heard.

"Rob," Wally growled, "dude what are you doing to-" his statement was cut short.

M'gann and Conner were still coughing as the smoke cleared. Dick was standing on top of the island in the kitchen with a grin on his face that was so big it could rival the Jokers. He held a small needle in his hand. Wally was face down on the floor.

"Dick what did you do to him?" M'gann asked the smirking boy.

"Just a little sleeping shot," he responded.

"Will he be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"M'gann he will be fine. Now come on before he wakes up." The young boy ordered the two.

"That kid needs help," Conner told M'gann as he carried the sleeping speedster out of the room.

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

_Ouch my head, _Artemis thought as she woke up. It was dark in the room and she couldn't see a thing. Artemis went to stand up but her legs and arms were tied.

_What the hell is happening? _She questioned herself. She moved a bit to try to get into a more comfortable position.

"Stop it please," a familiar voice mumbled.

"Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis?"

"What Wally?"

"Where are we? What's happening?" He asked her.

"Well now that I think about it, Zee and Kaldur attacked me in the hall. Zantanna knocked me out with some spell thing before I could even fight back. What happened to you?" She asked the speedster.

"Pretty much the same thing except it was Rob, M'gann and Conner," he told her.

"Yeah, actually Zee said something about it being Robs orders," Artemis said thoughtfully.

"Ugh that little troll," Wally growled.

"Tell me about it," Artemis mumbled.

"So what do we do now?" Wally questioned the archer.

"I don't know Baywatch, I honestly don't know," she told him.

"Wait I have an idea!" Wally said excitedly, "Hey Rob! I know you have all your little cameras and voice recorders in here so you know what's happening. Now, be a good little troll and let us out."

Suddenly a voice came on the loudspeaker, **"Let me think about that…no!" **

They could hear him cackling into the mic.

"Umm can we at least have some light in here?" Artemis asked Rob.

**"Your answer is still no," **Rob told the two.

"Fine," Artemis huffed, "get up Baywatch."

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because we are going to find the light switch," she told Wally.

Forgetting her tied feet, Artemis tired to stand up. She ungracefully fell on top of the unsuspecting speedster.

"Oomph!"

"Ouch Artemis!"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Artemis tried to roll herself off Wally but all she managed to do was get them more tangled up in the ropes.

"Seriously Rob? How many ropes did you use?" Wally cried out.

The only answer they got was a loud cackle.

"Once we get out of this I'm going to kill him," Wally said.

Artemis next statement was muffled due to the fact that her face was pressed into Wally's chest. She tried not to blush at the fact that she could clearly feel all of his muscles, "You and me both."

"What?" Wally asked her.

She lifted her head a little bit, "I said you and me both."

"Oh," was his only answer.

Artemis proceeded to try to squirm he way off Wally. She had moved herself up a little bit so now she was face to face with Wally.

_When did his eyes get so green?_ She thought to herself. Even in the dark of the room his bright green eyes were visible.

"Like what you see?" Wally asked her, snapping Artemis out of her trance.

"You wish Baywatch," she answered. She tried to roll off him again but all that did was switch their positions.

Wally was now lying on top of the archer. He looked down into her blue/grey eyes.

_Wow her eyes are beautiful, _he thought.

"Hey Baywatch," Artemis said.

"Hmm," he mumbled quietly still looking in her eyes.

"Like what you see?" She asked him with a smirk.

Wha- no," he told her laughing as he blushed.

"Sure you don't," she said laughing. "Now come on work with me here."

"Okay," he said.

"So try to get on your knees," she instructed.

"Who died and made you queen?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and get on your knees," Artemis hissed.

"Okay jeez," he said laughing.

After a small amount of struggling and cursing, Wally and Artemis managed to get on their knees. Somehow they had managed to pull the ropes tighter too, so now they were only centimeters apart.

"Now, try to stand up," Artemis told Wally.

"No I thought we were going to lie back down again," he commented sarcastically.

"Baywatch I'm warning you," Artemis warned him.

"Yeah yeah I get it," he mumbled quietly as he attempted to stand up.

They moved around a small amount more.

"Ouch Blondie"

"Watch it Baywatch"

"Jeez"

"Oomph"

"Oh my go-"

"Sorry"

"Ouch that was my toe"

"Suck it up"

Finally they had managed to stand themselves up. They were toe to toe and Artemis head was once again pushed into Wally's chest. Not that she minded though. Wally's chin was just grazing the top of the Artemis' head. She felt so small in his arms.

"So, what do we do now?" Wally asked Artemis.

"We walk," she said simply.

"No really?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes really, now come on," she told Wally.

"Umm Artemis?" the speedster asked.

"What do you want Wally?" Artemis answered.

"Won't it be kind of hard to walk in our legs are tied?" He asked.

Artemis was silent for a moment before she spoke, "I never thought of that."

"That's what I'm her for though," Wally sad jokingly.

"So we will have to move our legs in sync. You move your right and I'll move my left," she said, "ready?"

"Yeah," Wally said.

"Okay. One, two, three, go. Right, left, right, left, right, lef-"

Artemis was suddenly thrown forwards. She landed on Wally's chest.

"Oomph"

"Whoops…"

"Wally!" Artemis yelled.

"Umm yes?" he said nervously.

"How did you manage to fall?" Artemis asked with venom in her voice.

"I tripped," Wally answered quietly.

"Ugh!" Artemis huffed.

"Maybe we should try to untie ourselves next time," Wally told her

"You think?" she said sarcastically.

"So umm try to find the knot," Wally instructed Artemis.

"Who died and made you queen?" Artemis said smugly.

"Ok so two things," Wally said, "first of all, I'm the king. Secondly, I just assumed that after we fell I became king."

"Whatever," Artemis mumbled, and then she added, "I have a question your highness."

"Yes peasant what might your question be?" Wally asked Artemis in a deep voice.

"How are we supposed to untie ourselves if we can barely move and our hands are tied?" She asked smugly.

Wally was silent after that.

"Ha, looks like Queen Artemis is back on the throne!" Artemis cheered.

Wally was still silent.

"What no comeback Baywatch?" Artemis jeered.

"Shut up Arty," Wally mumbled.

**"So have you two made out yet?" **Rob asked over the loud speaker scaring the two.

They pulled away from each other in surprise but due to the ropes they didn't go far. Their heads pulled back but whipped back, their foreheads hitting in the process.

"Ouch!" Artemis cried.

**"Whoops did I scare you?" **Rob said cackling.

"I'm going to kill you, you little troll!" Wally yelled out.

**"Oh I'm so scared,"** Robin said bored.

"Come on Rob, untie us and turn on the light," Artemis said.

**"Fine…Zantanna?" **Dick called out.

Wally and Artemis heard a muffled "What?" Followed by, "Can you go untie the captives?"

**"Okay Zee's going to untie you." **Dick started.

"Yes!" Wally cheered.

**"But I make no promises about the light,"** he finished with a cackle.

Artemis sighed, "Well its better than being tied up with no light I guess."

Wally was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I take it you don't like being tied up with me Baywatch?" Artemis asked the speedster.

"Well no… um yes? What I mean is not that I'm going to miss your company, but I can't wait to have my own personal space again."

"Aww Wally's going to miss me," Artemis jeered.

"What? No I'm not," Wally stuttered.

Just then a rectangle of light appeared in the other end of the small room. A girls figure stood in the door frame. Artemis recognized her friend right away.

"Zee oh my gosh thanks god! Please get me out of this!" Artemis pleaded.

"Sorry girl. _Sepor eht eitun._" Zantanna said her spell and the ropes loosened and the two wiggled out. Wally ran for the door only to have it slammed in his face.

"Ouch, that hurt," Wally said holding his forehead.

"Aww do you want me to kiss it better?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"Umm I'll pass" Wally told her jokingly.

Artemis laughed and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Wally felt around on the wall until he found the light switch. He flicked it on and assed the room that they were in.

It was one of the unused supply closets at the cave. It was a large supply closet though. Wally looked at Artemis; she was wearing light washed jeans and a simple green t-shirt. Her blond hair hung around her face, out of its usual ponytail. He walked over and sat down beside the archer.

"So what do we do now?" Artemis asked Wally.

"Honestly for once I don't know," He answered.

"Oh I have an idea!" Artemis announced.

"What?" Wally asked her.

"We could plan different ways to get back at Rob," she said smirking.

"Or we could play Truth or Dare?" Wally suggested.

"Seriously?" Artemis asked him.

"What?" Wally said offended, "I love that game."

"Okay fine, we can play your stupid game," Artemis said sighing.

"Yes!" Wally said with a huge smile on his face.

"So Wally, truth or dare?" Artemis asked him.

He pondered his choice for a moment before deciding on dare.

"Okay," Artemis started, "When we get out of here you have to drink a concoction of my choice."

"Fine," Wally said, "Artemis truth or dare?"

"I dare you to tell me why you're so secretive," Wally told her.

"That's a truth Baywatch!"

"Nope," he said, "I said dare in front of it, thus making it a dare."

"That makes no sense!" Artemis said.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Nope."

"Just do the dare!" Wally exclaimed.

"Do I have to?" Artemis asked.

"Well you could always chicken out," Wally suggested.

"Fine I'll answer the stupid question!" she exclaimed.

"Okay I'm listening."

"But before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone…ever," she warned.

"Alright, I promise," he said looking into her eyes.

She sighed and started her story. "Well I'm not exactly Green Arrows niece, heck I'm not even related to Ollie."

"Wait, what? You've been lying this whole time?" Wally asked with betrayal in his voice.

"No interrupting!" she snapped, "Well anyways, as I was saying, I'm not exactly supposed to be in the league. I was supposed to be in the League of Shadows, it's what I trained for my whole life."

Artemis curled into a ball as she was speaking, he long blond hair falling over her face obscuring it from Wally's view.

"My father is Sportsmaster, my sister is Cheshire and my mom was Huntress before she retired." She said quietly.

Wally heard her breath hitch with a small sob. She continued with her story, "I was trained to be Tigress, but I didn't want to be like that. I wanted to be my own person. So long story short, I left the League of Shadows and became part of this league."

Wally was stunned into silence.

"I understand if you don't trust me anymore, after all I would trust me either. I totally understand if you never want to be my friend either."

Wally looked at the blond sitting beside him. He had never seen Artemis looking so weak, so small. He had the sudden urge to hold the smaller girl.

And that's exactly what he did.

Wally scooted over to Artemis and held her in his arms. He could feel her small frame wracking with sobs. He whispered comforting words to her and stroked he hair until she had stopped crying.

Artemis looked up at Wally, "That never happened," She told him.

Wally being Wally said, "I don't know, I wouldn't mind if it happened again."

"Oh shut up Baywatch," she said but Wally noticed the small smile and blush that graced her face.

"Hey Artemis guess what?" Wally asked her.

"What?"

"It's your turn for truth or dare," he said.

"Jeeze Baywatch you really know how to kill a moment," Artemis said without thinking.

"Oh so we were having a moment Artemis?" Wally asked her slyly.

"What? Umm…no, yes?" she stuttered.

"Well do you know how to recapture a moment?" He asked.

"Umm Wally, what are yo-"

Artemis was cut off as Wally crashed his lips into hers. She was stunned for a moment before she kissed back.

Both were unsure, seeing as neither had had their first kiss before.

The kiss was short and sweet, but when the pulled apart both were gasping for air. They were both blushing like crazy and couldn't meet each other's eyes.

They were silent for a moment before Artemis spoke up. "Truth or dare?"

"Um dare?" Wally answered confused.

"I dare you to do that again," Artemis said.

Wally didn't need to be told twice. He leaned over and kissed Artemis again, but this time with a bit more confidence. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth in response.

They continued to battle for power as Wally pulled Artemis down on top of him. They rolled over so that Artemis was under him. Wally had one arm out so that all his weight wouldn't be on Artemis.

**"Ha I knew that this was going to happen!" **Rob cheered over the loudspeaker.

Wally and Artemis broke apart in shock.

**"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" **He asked with face sincerity.

"I'm going to kill that little troll," Wally mumbled.

"Me too, but later," Artemis said as she pulled Wally down for another kiss.

Wally mumbled against her lips, "Yes, later."

-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-

**So there you go folks, please once again no flames! **

**Please let me know what you think so I can make the stories better in the future!**


End file.
